Bang Bang (will.i.am)
|image = S1E8 Bang Bang.jpg |band = will.i.am |album = #willpower, Music from Baz Luhrmann's Film The Great Gatsby |released = June 26, 2013 |genre = Jazz |runtime =4:38 |before = |after = |dance = Bang Bang |label = Interscope}} :For the song used for Sam's solo in ''One Man Down: Crisis Auditions, see Bang Bang (Cher).'' "Bang Bang" is a song by will.i.am that was used for an unaired group dance in It's The Dance World Cup. Full dance Lyrics I love her, can’t leave her, Forever I’ll always need her, She lie, but I believe her, Lovesick, I got that fever. Love stupid, I know it, Love stupid, I know it, I know, 'cause I’m a fool in love. My baby shot me down again, Shot me down with the love and it go bang bang. That girl’s a killer from a gang, Shot me down with the love and it go bang bang. And oh, I love her so, that’s why I gotta let her know That I’ll be here for her to always love her down. And maybe that’s the truth, The clock can tick and ain’t no use, I wanna wear my tux and see you in your gown. Bang, bang, Shot him with a bang, Love him down, down I shot my baby with a bang, bang, Shot him with a bang, Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, Shot him with a bang, Love him down, down I shot my baby with a bang, bang, Shot him with a bang, Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. I love her, can’t leave her, Forever I’ll always need her, She lie, but I believe her, Lovesick, I got that fever. Love stupid, I know it, Love stupid, I know it, I know, 'cause I’m a fool in love. My baby shot me down, down, down, down (down) Shot me down with the love and it went pow-pow I love my baby’s freaky style (freaky) But my baby’s always sneaking out (sneaky bitch). But damn, I love her so, that’s why I gotta let her know That I’ll be here for her, I’ll always be her man. And baby, that’s the truth, You’re my chick, bottlecruise, I got that proof, I put that diamond on her hand. Bang, bang, Shot him with a bang, Love him down, down I shot my baby with a bang, bang, Shot him with a bang, Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, Shot him with a bang, Love him down, down I shot my baby with a bang, bang, Shot him with a bang, Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. Oh, yeah, I love my baby Hey baby yeah I love you, Stupid is what stupid do, Tom and Jerry and Scooby Doo, Oh baby, I’m a fool for you. Bip bop biddly bop biddly bop Come here, baby, be my lollipop, I make it better, make the booty drop. Bip bop biddly bop biddly bop Hey baby, can’t get you out my brains, Damn girl, you’re such a sexy thing. You are a pretty little lady And my baby makes me go down down My baby makes me go down down My baby makes me go down down My baby makes me go down down… Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, Shot him with a bang, Love him down, down I shot my baby with a bang, bang, Shot him with a bang, Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, Shot him with a bang, Love him down, down I shot my baby with a bang, bang, Shot him with a bang, Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. Other Information *This dance was performed under Nazene Danielle Dance Dynamix instead of the Jennifer Ellison Dance Team. This is why it was not aired on the show. Category:Songs used in It's The Dance World Cup Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Season 1 Group Songs Category:Jazz Music Category:Tap Category:Season 1 Unaired Dances